Bud de Archar
by Barbara Checa
Summary: Bud de Archar. El hermano gemelo de Cyd de Mizad y guerrero sagrado de Odín. Fue abandonado nada más nacer por sus padres debido a una costumbre bárbara de Asgard y recogido milagrosamente por un campesino que pasaba por allí. Condenado por el destino a ser la sombra de su hermano. Pero, ¿cómo fue su vida?


Bud de Archar. El hermano gemelo de Cyd de Mizad y guerrero sagrado de Odín. Fue abandonado nada más nacer por sus padres debido a una costumbre bárbara de Asgard y recogido milagrosamente por un campesino que pasaba por allí. Condenado por el destino a ser la sombra de su hermano. Pero, ¿cómo fue su vida?

**Bud de Archar**

— ¡Maydene, Maydene!— exclamó el hombre, mientras entraba en la casa con el pequeño en brazos. Este se había quedado profundamente dormido en brazos de su salvador— ¡Maydene, en nombre de Odín, ¿dónde estás?.

Una mujer bajó apresuradamente las escaleras. Tendría unos treinta y tantos años y era una mujer de aspecto agradable. Bajó, mientras se secaba las manos con un delantal y se parataba el pelo a soplidos.

— Edio, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿A qué vienen esos... ¡por Odín!— acababa de ver al bebé que su marido traía. La mujer lo miró asustada.

— Estaba abandonado en el bosque— explicó el hombre, acunando al pequeño y algo asustado—. Pobre, se ha quedado dormido.

La mujer se acercó y apartó las telas para verlo. Era un bebé precioso... y llevaba una daga.

— Edio, este niño está maldito— dijo la mujer, mientras cogía al niño y lo acunaba—. Está claro que esta daga es de una familia noble. Si lo han dejado allí, es que se trataba de gemelos. No puede traer nada bueno.

— ¿Y qué sugieres, que lo lleve otra vez al bosque?.— gruñó el hombre— No duraría ni cinco minutos. Moriría de frío o devorado por los lobos.

El niño se despertó y movió los brazos. Al poco empezó a llorar.

— Pobre, tiene hambre— dijo la mujer, con ternura—. Voy a preparar un poco de leche.

— Entonces, ¿se queda?— preguntó el hombre, algo temeroso. Siempre había querido tener hijos pero Odín no había querido dárselos.

Maydene le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— ¿¡Acaso quieres devolverlo al bosque?! ¡Pues claro que se queda!— gruñó— Por cierto, en la daga está escrito su nombre. ¿Cuál es?

Edio la cogió y la miró.

— Bud.

Bud estaba jugando tranquilamente en el suelo. Ya habían pasado un año desde que Maydene y Edio lo encontraron abandonado y el niño era completamente feliz (claro, que un niño de esa edad raramente no lo es).

En su cuello colgaba la daga que traía cuando lo encontraron (eso sí, bien atada la funda para evitar accidentes)

Edio le miró con ternura, mientras tallaba una vagoneta de tren en madera. De fondo, en la cocina, se podía oír a Meydene trastear con los cacharros. El hombre sonrió. Era un día muy agradable, aunque en el exterior una terrible tormenta azotaba con fuerza los cristales.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer en avanzado estado de gestación, acompañada de un hombre. Ambos eran muy jóvenes.

Edio se levantó, sobresaltado.

— ¿Vive aquí la comadrona Maydene?.— preguntó el joven, preocupado. La muchacha jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad.

Edio asintió y cogió en brazos a Bud, que protestó enérgicamente por esa decisión, que él no aprobaba.

— Ponla en esa mesa— dijo, señalando al mueble.

Maydene salió rápidamente de la cocina y al ver a la mujer, se acercó y puso su mano sobre el abultado vientre, palpándolo. Su cara reflejó preocupación.

— No debería haberse movido— dijo—. El niño viene en mala posición. ¿Por qué no me habéis mandado llamar antes?

La chica gritó y él la agarró de la mano.

— Es que...— balbuceó el chico— Nuestros padres no aprobaban nuestra unión y nos casamos en secreto. Vivíamos aquí y allá, pero cuando se puso de parto... No podíamos llegar al pueblo y no tenemos dinero para pagar al médico

Maydene miró a Edio, que se llevó a Bud de allí.

— ¡Uetes!— protestó el niño, al abandonar todos sus juguetes en la habitación. Estaba claro que ese no era un buen día para jugar en esa habitación.

— Sí, sí— respondió Edio—. Luego jugarás con tus juguetes, pero ahora mamá necesita la habitación para atender a la señora que acaba de venir.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y volvió a dejar a un enfurruñado Bud, que le miró de malos modos.

— Papá malo— gruñó dejándose caer al suelo, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

Al poco rato salió el muchacho, muy pálido. Era de cabellos castaños y cortos, con los ojos azules y un cuerpo fuerte.

— Me ha dicho que me vaya— balbuceó—. Que tiene que actuar deprisa y yo solo seré un estorbo.

— Si Maydene ha dicho eso es porque es lo mejor— murmuró Edio.

Dejó al niño en el suelo y se acercó al joven para darle ánimos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— le preguntó.

— Yaok— respondió el joven, mientras se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo—. Ella es mi esposa. Se llama...

Los gritos de la joven llenaron la sala y la espera se hizo cada vez más tensa. Bud, asustado, se escondió detrás de las piernas de Edio, que le acarició la cabeza con aire distraido.

Los gritos cesaron y durante unos instantes hubo un silencio sepulcral. Se oyó el llanto de un niño. El joven se puso en pie.

Maydene salió, con el recién nacido en brazos. Pero su cara no era de alegría, sino de una inmensa tristeza.

— Lo siento, no pude hacer nada por ella— dijo, acunando al pequeño.

Yaok la miró, incrédulo. Sus piernas cedieron por su peso.

— No, no...— logró decir.— ¿¡Por qué?!

Empezó a llorar y a dar puñetazos contra el suelo. Bud, asustado, se apresuró a esconderse más todavía detrás de su padre. Maydene miró a su marido y le dio el bebé. Se acercó al joven, que no dejaba de llorar y gritar de dolor.

— A sido culpa mía, ¡yo la he matado!— decía una y otra vez— Si no la hubiese cortejado... ella no habría sido repudiada, ¡podría haber sido atendida desde el principio! Yo la he matado...

Maydene le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

— Antes de morir...— dijo, con voz tranquilizadora.— ... me dijo que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho y que esta era la muerte más maravillosa que podría haber tenido. Me pidió que te dijese que cuidases de vuestra hija.

Yaok continuó llorando.

— Debes ser fuerte— dijo Edio—. La pérdida de un ser querido es muy dolorosa, pero debes superarlo. Por ti y por tu hija. Ella te necesita.

Levantó la vista.

— Pero... ¿cómo lo voy a hacer? Ella ya no está conmigo para darme fuerzas.

— Quédate aquí todo el tiempo que necesites— le ofreció Edio—. Necesitamos unos brazos jóvenes que nos ayuden.

Él les miró.

— ¿Harían eso?

Ellos sólo asintieron, con una sonrisa. Edio le acercó la niña y se la puso en los brazos.

— Es muy guapa— dijo Edio—. Y eso que yo encuentro horribles a todos los recién nacidos.

— Se parece a su madre...— dijo Yaok.

— ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?—preguntó Maydene.

Yaok la miró durante unos segundos, mientras le acariciaba la cara con un dedo.

— Como su madre— dijo al fin—. Garan.

— ¡Garan, deja de seguirme!— protestó Bud, por millonésima vez. Había salido al bosque a cazar, tal y como su padre y Yaok le habían enseñado, pero la tonta de Garan siempre le seguía. Sobretodo le molestaba que lo hiciese porque, muy a pesar suyo, ella era mejor cazando conejos que él. Y eso que él era mayor...

— No quiero— se limitó a responder la niña—. Eres mi novio y los novios siempre están juntos.

Bud bufó, molesto. Garan había decidido esa misma mañana que estaba loca por Bud y que eran novios y por supuesto él no tenía nada que decir respecto a eso. Bud había ido a pedir auxilio a su padre y al de Garan, pero en vez de socorrerle, se habían echado a reír y le dieron el pésame, lo que les costó un capón por parte de Maydene.

Bud quería mucho a Garan. Siempre habían estado juntos y era la única niña (más bien la única persona que él conociese) que hacía tantas maldades como él. Pero una cosa era quererla como compañera de juegos y otra muy distinta como novia. Puafh, eso era asqueroso.

Echó a correr, aún sabiendo que Garan no tardaría en darle alcance.

Se adentró en el bosque y se sentó en un árbol que estaba tumbado y allí esperó a la niña.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Garan.

— Hagamos una competición— la retó Bud—. El primero en cazar un conejo gana y el otro tendrá que cazar otro para que el otro cene.

Ella meditó un rato.

— Vale— dijo, con una gran sonrisa—. Yo voy por ese lado.

Él asintió, también sonriente. Lo que no sabía es que él tenia localizado una madriguera justo en la dirección que le había tocado. Se frotó las manos con satisfacción.

Llegó a la madriguera y metió la mano. De pronto, un conejo salió a toda velocidad por otro agujero.

— ¡Ahora verás!— dijo, saliendo corriendo detrás de él.

Lo arrinconó contra un arbol.

— Ahora verás...— dijo.

— ¡Espera!— se oyó detrás de él.

Garan llegó muy contenta, con el conejo en la mano. Miró a su alrededor. Qué raro que Bud no hubiese llegado todavía. Salió a buscarle. Tal vez hubiese ido a la madriguera de conejos... ella la tenía localizada desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no le gustaba meter la mano allí y, además, encontraba más divertido, cazar conejos fuera de las madrigueras.

Oyó un ruido y se acercó, cuidadosamente. Si eran cazadores, debía tener cuidado.

Vio a Bud con su daga en la mano y otra igual en el suelo, dando puñetazos contra un árbol una y otra vez, mientras gritaba y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Garan lo miró asustado.

— Bud...— logró decir— ¿Estás bien?

Bud golpeó una vez más el árbol y dejó allí el puño, con cabeza agachada y temblando de rabia.

— No— respondió—. Vete.

Garan, lejos de hacerle caso, se acercó, escondiendo el conejo detrás de ella. No consideró adecuado pasarle por las narices el que ella hubiese ganado y que él le debía la cena.

— Pero, estas triste y enfadado— le hizo notar ella—. Y tú nunca estas triste.

Él cayó al suelo, mientras lloraba. Ella se sentó a su lado y sacó un pañuelo que le cedió amablemente.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó.

— Prometeme que no se lo dirás a nadie— murmuró Bud.

— ¿El que estas llorando o lo que te pasa?

— ¡Ninguna de las dos cosas!

— Vale.

Bud le contó el encuentro que acaba de tener con su hermano Cyd y la rabia que sentía contra él.

— Pero él no tiene la culpa, podía haber sido...— le hizo notar Garan.

— ¡Si la tiene!— gritó Bud, poniéndose en pie y apretando un puño. Garan lo miró con indiferencia. A ella esas cosas no la asustaban, aunque los demás niños del pueblo huían aterrados cada vez que Bud levantaba un poco la voz. Claro, que el hecho de haberse peleado con un niño una vez y haberle dejado para el arrastre influía mucho en esa reacción— ¡Me ha quitado todo lo que me correspondía por derecho!

— O sea, que él te ha quitado lo que es tuyo. Y si fuese al revés, ¿sería justo?

El niño optó por ignorar a la niña y golpeó un árbol con fuerza.

— Pues ya verás— murmuró—. Conseguiré recuperar mi lugar, seré mejor que él.

Garan se levantó de un salto y miró la daga. Ponía Cyd y era igual a la que Bud llevaba siempre encima. Una vez que preguntaron su procedencia, Meydene y Edio dijeron que era de sus padres, que habían muerto y eso era su herencia. Bud siempre la había guardado como un tesoro.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que harás eso?— se burló Garan—. Él es noble, de modo que como no te cases con una de las princesas (lo cual es poco probable) no sé como lo harás.

— Seré un guerrero sagrado de Odín— respondió Bud, apretando los puños y levcantándolo, con aire triunfal hacia el cielo, mientras todos los pájaros de los alrededores levantaban el vuelo, como obedeciendo una orden de Bud.

— ¿Un qué?

Él la fulminó con la mirada y ella se encogió de hombros.

— Es que mientras tú, mi padre y Edio os dedicáis a contar batallitas al lado de la chimenea después de cenar a mi me toca fregar cacharros y aguantar las historias de partos de Maydene— se disculpó la niña.

Bud suspiró.

— Los guerreros sagrados son invencibles y, después del rey y las princesas son los más importantes del reino. ¡Seré invencible y recuperare lo que es mio.!

Garan vio cómo se le elevaba la moral y le miró, con brillos en los ojos.

— ¡Y yo seré tu novia!

Bud cayó al suelo.

— ¡Te he dicho que no soy tu novio!— protestó Bud— ¡Yo nunca tendré novia! Un guerrero de Odín no debe dejarse llevar por esas cosas.

— Bah— dijo Garan, agarrando su brazo y ruborizandose—. Eso se puede cambiar.

Y volvieron a casa, entre las protestas de Bud y las carantoñas de Garan.

Pasaron los años y Bud entrenó día y noche para reunir la fuerza de un guerrero, con Garan siempre a su lado (muy a pesar suyo). Él dejó de ir a la escuela, aunque se volvió todo un mujeriego, muy a pesar de Garan, que era la única chica con la que no había intentado nada. Ella, por su parte, sí fue a la escuela y leía a todas horas del día... mientras acompañaba a Bud a los entrenamientos. Le llevaba la comida y cuando él caía extenuado, ella le curaba las heridas. (aunque esto él no lo supo nunca)

Un árbol cayó al suelo y Bud, sonrió, satisfecho... a más de treinta metros de distancia. Garan lo miró sin ningún tipo de interés. Era tarde y empezaba a anochecer. Ella se tapó con el abrigo que llevaba e iluminó su libro con la lámpara.

— ¿Por qué no entrenas con piedras?— le dijo, pasando la página— Ellas no tienen vida ni animales viviendo en ellas. Al menos, no animales bonitos.

Bud la miró enojado.

— No me des la vara, Garan— le reprochó— ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Siempre me estas siguiendo.

Ella le sacó la lengua, mientras saltó de la rama en la que estudiaba.

— Ni hablar— le respondió— Te recuerdo que tengo que estar siempre contigo, como tu futura mujer que soy.

Bud suspiró.

— ¿No te vas a cansar nunca de eso?— murmuró— ¡Llevas diez años con eso! He probado con todo: diciéndotelo, ignorándote, gritándote, ¡incluso me has visto besar a todas las chicas del pueblo!

— Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que nunca tendrías novia— susurró Garan, cerca de su oído, dando luego un fuerte tirón—. Eso demuestra que lo que dices no tiene por qué ser necesariamente cierto. Y no soy celosa: algún día te darás cuenta de que me amas.

Bud agachó la cabeza con resignación. Estaba claro que no se iba a marchar. Garan se volvió a subir a la rama de un salto y el continuó con su entrenamiento.

— Por cierto, Lyriad está muy enfadada contigo. Olvidaste anular tu cita con ella para salir con Feranya— dijo Garan.— ¿Has pensado en salir con las chicas de una en una?

— Si lo hiciese así no tendría tiempo de salir con todas las chicas guapas del reino— explicó Bud, mientras concentraba su energía—. Hay demasiadas en Asgard y yo quiero ser imparcial con todas ellas, darles una oportunidad a todas.

Garan soltó un bufido de desesperación y el, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas y ella no le veía la cara, esbozó una sonrisa.

— Deberias buscar novio, Garan—le dijo Bud, mientras concentraba su energía—. Tengo un par de amigos lo suficientemente locos para querer salir contigo. ¿Te interesa?

— No, ya tengo novio— dijo ella, sin mucho entusiasmo—. Además, tengo que estudiar.

— ¿El qué?

— Meydene me está enseñando a ser una doncella, para que algún día pueda trabajar en palacio e incluso ser comadrona— explicó Garan—. Pero ahora estoy más interesada en las armaduras sagradas.

Bud lanzó un nuevo ataque contra un árbol despistado que pasaba por allí.

— ¡Te he dicho que apuntes a las rocas!.— le regañó ella.— ¡Los árboles son se...!

De repente el suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Bud miró con precaución a su alrededor, mientras Garan se caía de la rama (que por suerte no era muy alta).

Cuando se levantó vio a Bud muy quieto... y frente a el una urna blanca. La Urna Sagrada.

Ella lo miró, boquiabierta y él no se movió. Sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

— Lo he conseguido— dijo—. Al fin podré llevar a cabo mi venganza.

Ella lo observaba, incrédula. Sin embargo, había algo raro...

Él abrió la urna y la armadura se colocó por si sola en su cuerpo. La luz reflejó en su blanca superficie.

— ¡Soy el guerrero sagrado de Zeta!— gritó, todo lo alto que pudo— ¡Al fin podré vengarme!

— ¡Espera!— dijo Garan— ¡Esa armadura no...!

— Lo siento, me tengo que ir— dijo Bud, con una resplandeciente sonrisa— Tengo que ir a presentar mis respetos a la princesa Hilda. Dile a Meydene que no iré a cenar.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, él ya se había ido.

— Esa armadura no es la de Zeta— balbuceó Garan, siendo sus palabras tragadas por el viento— Es la de Archar.

El viento pasó las páginas del libro de Garan. En ellas, se vio un dibujo de la armadura de Mizad y otra de la de Archar... esta era la sombra de la anterior.


End file.
